A tout jamais une histoire de Cendrillon
by tchiichan
Summary: Une histoire de Cendrillon Hermione est une belle jeune femme, qui sert de servante dans sa maison. Drago est un jeune prince qui veut se libérer de sa cage dorée. Donc il y a des personnages de HP, mais complètement sortit de leur contexte et sans magie.
1. Epilogue : La mort de Sirius

A tout jamais une histoire de Cendrillon

A tout jamais une histoire de Cendrillon

Epilogue : La mort de Sirius

Il était une fois, une petite fille qui aimait son père de tout son cœur, elle s'appelait Hermione de Barbarak. Elle vivait dans un petit manoir avec son père et trois serviteurs Arthur, Molly et Minerva. Elle avait huit ans, son père rentrait d'un long voyage et ramenait une Baronne et ses deux filles. Hermione se préparait à l'arrivée de son père avec ses deux servantes….

-Ah Minerva, c'est comme si c'était noël, une nouvelle maman, et deux sœurs, tout dans la même journée.

-C'est vrai, il va y avoir de l'animation dans la maison aujourd'hui, avec une baronne, vous pensez, dit-elle à Hermione, celle-ci se mit à sautiller, Oh, restez tranquille, s'écria-t-elle encore après la petite fille.

-Le maître mérite un peu de bonheur, après toutes ses années passaient à élever une enfant tout seul. Elle doit être tellement belle, ajouta Molly, en posant un drap sur le lit.

-Vous pensez qu'elle m'aimera, demanda Hermione.

-Elle vous adorera, surtout si le petit ange qui se cache en vous daigne se montrer, répondit Molly en lui pinçant le nez.

-Abstenez-vous de ronger les os, pendant le dîner, si vous ne voulez pas vous trahir, ajouta Minerva.

Hermione émit un petit rire, soudain un claquement aux carreaux, Hermione passa au dessus du lit, et couru à la fenêtre.

-Votre père, va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, Oh ! soupira Minerva.

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, en bas se trouvait un petit garçon roux, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Hermione.

-Ron, je te l'ai dit pas aujourd'hui

-Tu as l'air d'une fille avec cette robe, répondit le garçonnet.

-J'en suis une, espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria le fillette.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui, tu en as l'air !

-Fille ou garçon, je suis capable de te botter les fesses.

Et Hermione partit en courant vers la porte sous l'air désolé des deux servantes, qui avaient dû mal à tenir cette enfant en place…

Le carrosse arriva. Sirius, le père d'Hermione, à cheval, franchit la barrière de son domaine, et il en descendit devant son serviteur, Arthur.

-Bienvenue dans voter maison, on dit que vous ramener une baronne, fit ce dernier, en prenant la bride du cheval.

-Je ramène toute une maisonnée, Arthur, mais je vois qu'il me manque une fille….

Sortit d'une carrosse, une petite fille brune, avec une belle robe bleue et un léger minois. Puis une deuxième fillette, cette fois-ci elle avait une magnifique chevelure rousse, et habillé d'une robe verte. Et enfin, une grande dame, la Baronne, elle avait une allure assez fière, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, relevés dans un chignon,

-Oh, Sirius, c'est absolument charmant ce domaine, dit la Baronne.

-Papa, cria Hermione de l'autre côté de la cour, elle sauta dans les bras de son père. Sirius la reposa au sol et dit :

-Tu es dans le même état que le jour de mon départ. En fin, Hermione était couvert de boue, sa robe si jolie et son visage aussi.

-Oh ! Ton ami, Ron ne doit pas être bien loin.

-Non, monsieur, je l'ai massacré.

-Tu l'as massa….. commença le père de la fillette, avant de voir un petit garçon arriva devant la cour, recouvert de la tête aux pieds par la boue. Oh, je vois, en effet, reprit Sirius en riant. Moi, qui voulais présenter une belle jeune fille, fit-il en s'agenouillant devant sa fille, il faudra que je me contente de toi. Reprit-il en se relevant en tenant sa fille devant lui, Hermione, je te présente la Baronne Bellatrix de Gente, et ses deux filles Pansy et Ginny.

-Bonjour Hermione, je fais enfin votre connaissance, Hermione, votre père ne parle que de vous, dit la Baronne, à une Hermione toute souriante, Bellatrix se retourna et ajouta à ses deux filles :

-Saluez, votre nouvelle sœur, dans une expression assez hautain sur le visage en levant le menton et d'une allure fière. Les deux petites files se courbèrent en disant :

-Mademoiselle !

Le soir venu, le père d'Hermione, vint border sa fille, et lui tendit un présent en disant :

-Tiens.

Hermione, l'ouvris et en sortit un livre et lu le titre :

-Utopie !

-Cela, veut dire « Paradis », c'est peut-être une peu dense pour un enfant de huit ans, mais j'ai eu envie de l'ajouter à notre bibliothèque.

-Tu m'en lis un peu ! demanda Hermione.

-La journée a été longue !

-Et puis, tu es un mari maintenant ! fit la petite fille en se couchant dans son lit.

-Ah ! répondit-il dans un rire. Oui, je suis un mari, mais je suis avant tout un père, et pour toujours. On a vécu seuls toi et moi, pendant longtemps, il nous faudra du temps pour nous faire à cette nouvelle vie. Allez au lit !

Hermione se glissa dans son lit et dit :

-Tu as vu comment elles ont manger leur soupe, c'était parfait, comme une danse.

-Oui, fit le père dans un sourire. Tu les aimes ?

-Enormément !

-C'est bien, parce que je dois aller aux Avignons dans une quinzaine de jours

-Mais, tu viens à peine de rentrer, fit la petite fille en se relevant de son lit, triste.

-Je sais !

-Pour combien de temps ? demanda Hermione

-Pas longtemps, trois semaines !

-Une semaine, répondit la petite fille

-Deux !

-Une !

Sirius prit la main de sa fille et supplia :

-S'il te plait deux !

-Une ! répondit la petite fille têtue !

Ils jouèrent à pierre-papier-ciseaux.

Hermione sortit des ciseaux et son père, la feuille. Il capitula et répondit :

-Très bien, une. Allez au lit, maintenant Un baiser.

Il fit une bisous sur la joue de sa fille et ajouta :

-Dors bien, puis il quitta la pièce.

Une quinzaine de jours passèrent et le maître de la maison devait partir. Il était devant la porte d'entrée. Il sentit une douleur dans la bras gauche, il sera la main et sortit dans la cour. Là se trouvait sa femme, et ses deux filles ainsi qu'Hermione et les serviteurs. Sirius dit en riant :

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de sombre mines dans cette maison, je serais de retour dans une semaine.

-Alors, allez vous-en plus vite, vous serez partit, plus, vite nous pourrons fêter votre retour, répondit Bellatrix. Et ils s'embrassèrent, puis le maître de la maison, marcha vers Hermione, en caressant les joues de Ginny et Pansy.

-D'ici là, peut-être que toutes les trois, vous aurez appris à mieux vous connaître. Il s'accroupit devant Hermione et ajouta, tu sais je compte sur toi, pour leur apprendre tous ceux qu'il y a savoir, la Baronne n'a pas l'habitude de sa salir les mains.

Hermione lança un regard vers la Baronne qui se pavana. Son père se releva et alla vers son cheval et monta, il ressentit de nouveau, la douleur dans son bras. Arthur lui passa les rennes et dit :

-Bonne route, mon maître.

-Merci Arthur, répondit ce dernier.

Sirius partit au galop et la Baronne se retourna vers ses filles.

-Allons, mesdemoiselles, retournons à nos leçons.

-Attendez, c'est la coutume, il fait signe arriver à la barrière, fit Hermione à sa belle mère.

La Baronne haussa les épaules et poussa ses filles dans la maison et entra quand même. Hermione courut sur le chemin pour voir son père partir. Il se pencha sur son cheval, une violente douleur dans la poitrine, et se courba et tomba de sa cheval. Hermione cria avec désespoir et tristesse. Son monde s'écroulait :

-Papa !

La Baronne sur le pas de la porte se retourna et courut vers son mari. L'homme était allongeait, Hermione pleurait en disant :

-Papa, ne meurt pas !

Sirius se tourna vers sa fille et posa une main sur sa joue qu'Hermione prit et son père dit :

-Je t'aime.

Le père de la fille ferma les yeux et mourut !

-Sirius, ne mourrez pas ! gémit la Baronne.

-Ne m'abandonnez pas ici, ne m'abandonnez pas ici. Elle criait en pleurant, en se relevant, elle tomba dans les bras d'Arthur, où elle continua à pleurer. Hermione était couché sur son père et pleurait, malgré les effort de Molly et Minerva pour la séparer de son père, la petite fille criait :

-Papa, ne meurt pas, puis aux deux servantes en les poussant, laissez-moi, laissez-moi !!


	2. La rencontre entre Hermione et Drago

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre entre Hermione et DragoChapitre 1 : La rencontre entre Hermione et Drago

On pouvait voir un beau château, à l'horizon, et une voix qui s'échappait des couloirs. Une voix d'homme, profonde et grave.

J'ai un contrat avec le roi d'Espagne, pour un mariage, avec la princesse, ce garçon obéira à mon ordre…

Mais il ne l'aime pas, répondit une voix féminine.

Il n'est pas question d'amour ! répondit l'homme blond

Peut-être devrait-il en être !

Les deux personnes de la haute aristocratie, le roi et la reine, du royaume de Poudlard, qui couvrait un large domaine. Le roi se nommait Lucius et la reine Narcissa… Ils portaient de beaux habits, et marchaient d'un bon pas dans un long corridor, le roi parlait haut et fort et la reine tentait de le calmer…

Il doit être roi, il faut qu'il assume ses responsabilités !

Un jeune arbre ne peut grandir, a l'ombre d'un puissant chêne, il a besoin de soleil, Lucius !

Le couloir prit fin et le roi arriva enfin à une porte, pendant ce temps, une ombre se glissait silencieusement, le long d'un corde, pour descendre le mur de la tour.

Le roi entra dans la pièce et la trouve vide, ils regardèrent la fenêtre, la corde y pendait et les deux battants ouverts. Narcissa, fit en tombant assise sur le lit :

Oh non, il a recommencé !

Qu'on me le ramène, s'écria le roi…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione dormait devant la cheminée avec son cher livre « Utopie ». Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, complètement emmêlé à force de rester allongée par terre, et elle avait des yeux marrons. Le chant du coq, la sortit de son sommeil. Elle se leva et donna à manger aux animaux de la ferme, cochons, poules… Puis commença à cueillir des pommes dans le verger. Quand elle rentra dans son domaine, elle vit un homme montant un des chevaux de son père. Elle prie une pomme et la lança, elle atteignit l'homme sur la tête et il tomba du cheval. Hermione cria en lui lançant des pommes :

Voleur, je vais t'apprendre à voler les chevaux de mon père !

L'individu, toujours cagoulé, se releva et dit :

Je vous en prie, je suis très pressé !

Et nous que devons nous faire, nous laissez voler !

Ce n'est qu'un emprunt.

Elle lui lança une autre pomme et tomba en la reverse, mais en se relevant son capuchon tombant et Hermione vit son visage et se mit à genoux. C'était un bel homme blond, avec de larges épaules, assez costaud. C'était le prince Drago !

Hermione implora :

Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Vous visez bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne m'avait pas vu !

Et pour cela, je sais que je dois être puni !

Ne parle de cela à personne, et je serais magnanime, fit-il d'un air embarrassé en remontant sur son cheval !

Nous avons des chevaux plus rapide, si vous le désirez !

Je ne désires rien d'autre, qu'être libérés de ma cage dorée, il fit tomber une pluie de pièces sur la tête d'Hermione.

Puis il partit au galop.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir grandit, Pansy et Ginny, les filles de la Baronne, elle aussi avaient bien grandit. Pansy était une magnifique jeune femme brune, avec des yeux d'un bleu clair, elle portait une grande robe bleue. Ginny, d'un beauté plus quelconque, avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux marrons.

Les trois femmes de la maison étaient à table, Pansy, Ginny et la Baronne. La première criait que ses œufs était trop cuit, d'un minute, et sa mère lui dit de na pas criait. Et la seconde mangeait en silence. Car elle ne pouvait parler que si elle avait quelques chose à dire de plus profond que le silence.

Hermione, cria la Baronne !

La jeune fille en question, venait de rentrer lui répondit qu'elle arrivait. Molly, en voyant le visage rayonnant de la jeune fille, elle s'exclama :

Le soleil se serait-il levé à l'est ?

Oui, Molly en effet.

Elle posa les pièces d'or sur la table.

Tu as vu tout cet argent où l'avez trouver ?

Cela viens d'un ange de miséricorde. Et je sais comment l'utiliser.

Arthur ?

Si la Baronne a pu le vendre pour ses dettes, cet argent pourra sans doute nous le ramener.

Mais le roi, l'envoie dans le domaine d'Azkaban, il embarque cette après-midi.

Nous attendons, cria la Baronne.

Hermione prit le pain, Molly glissa les pièces dans la poche de la jeune fille et cette dernière monta dans la salle à manger.

Bonjour !

Bonjour, répondit Ginny, mais elle fut la seule à répondre ;

Quelqu'un a encore passé la nuit devant la cheminée pour lire, regarde-toi, tu es couvert de suie pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec les cochons, puisque tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour leur ressembler, déclara Pansy d'un ton cruel et méchant.

Pansy, cher enfant, vous êtes cruelle.

Hermione, venez ici, votre apparence reflètent un manque de raffinement, comment dois-je m'y prendre pour que vous fassiez des efforts ?

Je fais des efforts, je fais tous ce que je peux pour vous satisfaire, peut-être que si pouviez faire revenir Arthur, j'arriverais à moins vous choquez ?

Ce qui me choque, c'est votre attitude, depuis des années, je vous offre gîte, le couvert, tout ce que j'attend en retour, c'est que vous m'aidiez à mener cette maison, cette requête vous semble telle si extravagante ?

Non, madame, fit Hermione en sortant de la salle. La Baronne se plaignant, que ses œufs étaient froids, Pansy s'exaspéra devant l'attitude d'Hermione et la jeune Ginny, soupira en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

Le prince Drago continuait son chemin, il tomba sur un groupe attaqué par des voleurs.

Ah non, pas ça ! s'écria un vieil homme à un jeune homme qui emmenait un tube….

Des chevaux, cria un homme et tous les voleurs se dispersèrent.

Effectivement la garde royale, arrivait derrière le prince, ce dernier s'élança dans la forêt. Il fut arrêté par le vieil homme qui lui demanda d'aller récupérer son tableau (dans le tube), c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Drago, d'abord hésitant, finit par se lancer à la poursuite du voleur, il lui rattrapa après un course poursuite à cheval, une roulade dans les feuilles, le prince put enfin récupère le tableau, qu'il ramena où la garde royale l'attendait avec le groupe.

Il donna le tableau au vieil homme :

Merci, fit ce dernier.

J'avais votre promesse, Drago, répliqua un homme d'une vingtaine d'année assis sur un cheval. Il était brun.

Je vous ai menti, Capitaine Harry. J'avais envie de voyager !

Pourquoi vous arrêter en si bon chemin, demanda la vieil homme.

Ce dernier montra son tableau à Drago, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année y était représenté, entrain de sourire.

Le seigneur Dumbledore, est invité au palais comme artiste.

Albus Dumbledore, dit le prince surpris. Ca alors, moi qui avait pris la route vers Hollow, sans savoir que mon sauveur venait à moi. Monsieur, vous êtes l'inventeur de la pensée et de l'avenir, et mon père est le roi des passéistes. Pourriez-vous lui faire comprendre que nous sommes au XVIème siècle

Capitaine Harry ? demanda le vieil artiste qui ne comprenait rien.

Le prince Drago, se croit la victime d'un mariage arrangé.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient dans une salle au dessus du marché.

Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, tu sais quel est le châtiment pour les serviteurs qui s'habillent au dessus de leurs conditions, cinq jours entiers exposé au pilori.

TU ferais la même chose pour moi ?

Moi, me faire passer par un noble marchait en me pavanant, j'ai jamais étais à la cour de ma vie, d'ailleurs toi non plus.

Alors on ne pourras pas me reconnaître.

Hermione se changea derrière un paravent, en parlant de la façon dont la Baronne la traitait et négligeait la maison. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de derrière le paravent.

Ron découvrit une Hermione complètement différente, une Hermione resplendissante dans sa robe d'une bleue mauve.

Les chaussures sont un peu grandes, fit la jeune fille.

Oh, je penses que personne ne regardera tes pieds. Viens on va arranger tes cheveux.

Hermione suivit Ron, en souriant.

Le prince au trop, accompagné de sa garde, arriva à la maison de la Baronne de Gente.

Oh, votre altesse, dit la Baronne, en faisant une révérence ? Quelle agréable surprise ! A quoi devons-nous cette charmant honneur ?

Je vous ramène votre cheval, Baronne, je prie la liberté de vous l'emprunter et j'ai bien peur d'avoir terroriser l'une de vos servantes.

Comme toujours, votre altesse sait que tout ici et à sa disposition.

Un drôle de bruit s'échappa de la maison, et Ginny et Pansy, sortirent de la maison avec fracas.

Votre altesse, dirent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix en se courbant.

Permettez moi de vous présentez Pansy, Françoise, de la Maison des Gente et Ginny qui mit une plume dans ses cheveux, fit la baronne.

Très charmant, vous vous épanouissez comme deux roses ! répondit le prince dans un sourire.

La Baronne s'approcha du prince et lui dit :

Nous avons tous hâte de célébrer l'engagement que vous allez prendre auprès de votre rose d'Espagne.

Euh… Il y a certains faits qui rentrent en considération. Je dois dire que Pansy que cette broche est étourdissante.

En effet, Pansy avait acheté une grosse broche, au marché quelques heures plus tôt.

Ca me fait toute chose, vous êtes trop aimable.

Ginny prit sa plume et la glissa dans son décolté qui fit sourire Harry.

Madame, Mesdemoiselles ! fit le prince d'un signe de tête, avant de partir au galop avec sa garde, vers le château.

Hermione courait vers le château pour sauver Arthur. Elle arriva dans la cour, om on la laissa entrer avec classe et respect. Elle avança vers le pont-levis et vit Arthur qu'on poussait dans une grande cage sur un chariot, avec d'autres hommes. Elle accourut vers son ami Arthur et s'écria au conducteur de la charrette.

Je suis venue payez la dette de cet homme, elle montra Arthur, et le faire libéré !

Trop tard, l'homme a été vendu aux enchères.

J'ai 20 pièces d'or, c'est bien plus que son prix. J'exige que vous le relâchiez immédiatement, où je ferais appel au roi !

C'est le roi qui l'a vendu, maintenant il appartient à Azkaban !

Il appartient à personne, espèce de grosse barrique mal éduqué, relâchez-le immédiatement.

Otez-vous de mon chemin, s'écria le chauffeur !

Vous osez lever la voix, en parlant à une dame, fit la vois du prince Drago, toujours sur son cheval et dos à Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et la salua, le jeune homme ne la reconnut pas.

Votre altesse, je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respecter, mais j'obéis aux ordres, je suis chargé de conduire ses criminels jusqu'à la côte.

Un serviteur n'est pas un voleurs et ceux qui le deviennent pas responsable, déclara Hermione.

Voilà, une position surprenant, éclairez-nous, demanda Drago.

Si vous tôlerez, que le peuple ne reçoivent aucune éducation, qu'il connaisse que la dépravation depuis l'enfance et qu'on punisse des hommes pour des crimes que leur éducation, ne peut que les disposer, quelle autre conclusion altesse, peut-on en tirer, ci se n'est que vous le transformez des hommes en voleur pour ensuite les punir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le prince pour voir comment il allait réagir à ces paroles, il déclara :

Je suis convaincue, relâchez l'homme.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la cage et Hermione retrouva Arthur, c'était un homme âgé d'une quarante d'année, il lui restait que peut de cheveux roux sur le crâne. La jeune fille lui donna un rendez-vous secret, prés du pont, puis elle s'éclipsa vers la sortie de la cour en remercia le prince. Dumbledore remarqua ses chaussures trop grandes, il sourit et ne fit rien.

Drago descendit de son cheval et suivit Hermione, la jeune fille marchait vite.

Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? demanda le prince

Non, je ne pense pas, votre altesse !

Moi qui pensait connnaître tous les courtisanes de cette province.

Et bien, je suis en visite chez une de mes cousines !

Qui ?

Ma cousine !

Oui, je sais, mais laquelle ?

La seule que j'ai, mon seigneur.

Jouez-vous les coquettes ou refusez-vous de me dire votre nom ?

Non et oui, répondit Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète, si le prince arrivait à comprendre la vérité et à reconnaître la jeteuse de pommes. Elle serait condamnée.

Un nom ? Car un personne qui cite Thomas Smore, mérite qu'on si intéresse !

Le prince a donc lu « Utopie », fit la jeune fille surprise.

Oui, je l'ai trouvé ennuyeux et sentimental. Le commun des rustaud m'ennui profondément !

J'en déduis que vous converser rarement avec des paysans !

Non, certainement jamais.

Et bien, excusez-moi, mais il n'y a pas rien de naturel à ne pas le faire, l'essence même d'une nation est déterminée par le commun des rustauds, comme vous tenez tant à les appeler, ils sont le fondement de notre société et c'est une position qui impose qu'on les respecte….

Hermione fut coupé par le prince qui sa plaça devant elle et demanda :

Dois-je comprendre que vous me trouvez arrogant ?

Vous avez rendu la liberté à un homme, mais avez-vous seulement vu qu'il n'y avait d'autre.

Madame, un nom, je vous en supplie.

Je crains que le seul nom que je puisse vous laissez soit Comtesse Nicole de Loncret.

Henri ! appela une voix, celle de la reine Narcissa, vous voilà, le roi souhaite vous dire un mot !

Je vais monter le rejoindre.

Hermione en profita pour se sauver, et quand Drago se retourna vers elle, elle n'était plus là, elle avait disparut.


	3. L'annonce du bal

Chapitre 2 : L'annonce du bal

Hermione retrouva Arthur, et ensemble, ils firent le chemin pour rentrer au domaine. En chemin, ils retrouvèrent Minerva et Molly, cette dernière était heureuse de revoir son mari, ils tombèrent dans les bras. Et Hermione fut heureuse d'avoir pu les rassembler, ils étaient sa famille, ses amis.

Drago entra dans la salle du roi. Lucius était très en colère, son fils lui avait encore désobéi.

Vous êtes concilié au palais, s'écria le roi.

Vous allez me faire en fermer ? fit le jeune Prince, il était lui aussi en colère, pourquoi devait-il épouser quelqu'un qui n'aime pas

Vous vous plierez à ma volonté. dit le roi de sa grosse voie

Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'envoyer en Amérique, comme un criminel, tout ça pour votre imbécile de contrat..

Vous êtes le prince héritier de France, dit Lucius…

J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie…. Fit Drago, il avait bien le droit d'aimer, de pouvoir choisir qu'elle vit il veut vivre. Il soupira et s'assit sur les marches…

Lucius, asseyez-vous avant de faire une attaque, franchement tous les deux, intervint la reine, elle se tourna vers le prince et ajouta, vous vous êtes le privilégié de tous les privilégiés en contre partie , il vous faut remplir certaines obligations.

Excusez-moi mère, mais le mariage entre deux personnes n'a pas rendu heureux se qui sont dans cette pièce, répliqua le prince, il voulait épouser une femme qui aimait, est-ce vraiment trop demander

Vous épouserez Gabriella, ordonna le roi, et ce avant que la nuit soit pleine, où je vous frapperez de toutes les manières possibles…

Que me réservez-vous, Père, huile bouillante ou le chevalet ? ironisa Drago dans un sourire..

Je peux tout simplement, vous daignez la couronne et vivre éternellement. Fit le roi avant de réaliser que ses paroles n'avait aucun sens..

J'y consent, vous pouvez la garder, s'écria le jeun Prince en quittant la pièce d'un pas, d'une grande allure…

C'est bien votre fils ! constata le roi à la reine…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione rentre chez elle, Pansy et Ginny jouent assise dans le salon..

Quelqu'un va avoir de gros ennuis, murmura Pansy assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende, cette dernière fut un peu surprise, et san sourire demanda :

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

La Baronne arriva derrière elle et l'attrapa par l'oreille et l'assit et la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle avait encore fait comme bêtise, pourtant, elle avait fait attention à tout ou presque…

Commet osez-vous me faire ça à moi et à Pansy, je refuse de tolérer ce genre de chose, s'écria Bellatrix d'un ton très autoritaire…

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, légèrement apeurée..

Réfléchi, Hermione, concentre-toi, jubila Pansy d'un air hautain et qui regardait la jeune fille de haut..

Cheval, murmura Ginny pour l'aider, mais avec le regard noir de Pansy, elle baissa le yeux et lança les dés pour jouer…

Hermione réalisa de quoi, la Baronne voulait parler, de sa petite aventure de ce matin, et dit :

Le prince Drago a volé un de nos chevaux, ce matin

C'est ce qui explique qu'il soit venu nous le rendre ce matin. Comment avez-vous pu nous laisser nous surprendre de cette façon ? s'écria Bellatrix

Je vous demande pardon !

Heureusement pour vous, Pansy s'est livré à une prestation ébouillissante, le prince et elle, nous ont régalé d'un charmant intermède, fit la Baronne d'un air hautain, et Pansy souriait d'un air satisfait en lisant ses cheveux. Ginny ne disait rien et se contentait de sourire tristement à Hermione…

Allons, dit la Baronne, je veux savoir ce qui s'est dit, la phrase la plus simple peut cacher des milliers de sans, vous avez parler avec grande vigueur, qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Bellatrix d'un air impatient et impétueux…

Je l'ai traité de voleur de chevaux, madame, répondit Hermione, je ne l'avais pas reconnu à ce moment là, se justifia-t-elle.

La Baronne, plaça une main sur sa bouche et regarda Pansy d'un air horrifié, ne pas reconnaître le prince, mais pour une routurière comme Hermione, c'était normal, elle reprit sa constance et dit :

Hermione, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre paysanne, et bien nous allons travailler encore plus dur, pour que le manoir soit impeccable, nous ne pouvons laisser un postérieur royal, s'asseoir sur une chaise sale, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secouait la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, mais elle était déjà fatigué à l'idée de faire encore plus de ménage si c'était possible.

Qu'est ce qui fait là ? demanda Bellatrix en voyant Arthur de retour

J'ai travaillé pour payer votre………..ma dette, madame, hier soir, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, fit l'homme d'un certain âge maintenant, mais il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour auprès de sa femme, et il le devait à Hermione.

Bien, allez ouste, fit la Baronne d'un simple geste, de dire ficher le camp…. Les trois serviteurs, Arthur, Molly et Minerva, quittèrent la pièce.

Le soir venu, Drago et sa mère, Narcissa marchait le long d'une allée du parc du château, le jeune Prince venait de parler de la Comtesse, à sa mère.

Comment dites-vous, mon enfant ?

La Comtesse Nicole de Loncret, elle est cousine avec…. en réalité, je ne sais pas avec qui elle est cousine, vous connaissez certainement son nom

Oh cher enfant, il y a bien trop de courtisan pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux par leurs noms, répondit la reine. Elle avait accorder du temps aux courtisans, elle était une femme plutôt occupée. Pourquoi posez-vous la question ? demanda-t-elle au jeune Drago

Aucune importance, répondit-il, puis il vit son père arrivait. Ce dernier déclara :

J'ai décidé de donner un bal masqué en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Drago était un peu en colère contre son père, se demander encore ce qu'il allait dire, et ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

A l'occasion de ce bal, vous et moi, nous allons trouver un compromis, ajouta le roi.

Un compromis ? Vous ? fit avec surprise le jeune prince, mais il fallait reconnaître que Lucius faisait des efforts pour comprendre son fils.

Si c'est l'amour que vous cherchez, alors je vous conseille de le trouver dans les brefs délai, dans cinq jours, vous annoncerez votre mariage avec la fille de votre choix ou je l'annoncerais pour vous, nous sommes d'accord, déclara le roi d'un air sure de lui.

Que faites-vous de votre traité ? demanda le Prince, un peu inquiet pour le roi.

Laissez-moi ne charger de l'Espagne, vous avez un souci plus grave…

Faites un choix avisé, Drago, le divorce est une chose qui n'existe encore qu'en Angleterre, déclara la reine en regardant le roi, d'un air de dire, si j'avais le choix, je serais partit depuis longtemps.

Le matin suivant, la Baronne regardait un rouleau de parchemin, invitation au grand bal masqué, en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle demanda au serviteur, il avait un tête de rat, avec des dents plus longues que la moyenne.

Quelles nouvelles des fiançailles ?

Annulées, répondit-il le visage de la Baronne s'illumina, le bruit court au palais que le prince doit se trouver une épouse avant le soir de la fête. Ajouta le serviteur à la cour du roi.

Ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, fit la Baronne en sortant son porte-monnaie.

Elle posa une pièce dans la main du serviteur en demandant de connaître les noms des rivales, puis une autre pièce pour les déplacements du prince, une autre pièce pour son emploi du temps, et un tas pour les petits potins que vous pourries apprendre. Le serviteur rangea les pièces et regarda autour de lui, puis il se pencha vers la Baronne et murmura :

Il joue à la paume avec le marquis de Limoges demain à mi-journée

Je commence à prendre gout à nos petites affaires, cela n'a pas du vous échapper.., fit la baronne dans un murmure

J'avais comme un léger soupçon, répondit le serviteur tout aussi bas.

Lorsque ma fille, sera reine, nous pourrons trouver un nouvel arrangement.

Le serviteur voyait un moyen d'être riche.

Minerva et Hermione était dans un champ, prés des ruches entrain de ramasser du miel, elle portait un espère de moustiquaire autour du visage.

J'aurais voulu vous voir déguiser en grande dame et parler au prince

Je ne lui parler pas, je le grondais, rectifia Hermione d'un air un peu en colère contre lui. Je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir donné le nom de ma mère, il est insupportable, fit Hermione un peu contrariée, de lui avoir donné un nom de ma mère. Elle était un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir connu.

Oui, c'est ce que vous nous avez dit toute la journée !, fit Minerva d'un air ironique. Elle parlait beaucoup du prince pour quelqu'un qu'elle trouvait insupportable.

Et bien, c'est aussi vrai maintenant que ça l'était ce matin., répliqua Hermione.

Je suis sûre qu'il est charmant, une fois qu'on le connais un peu mieux, fit Minerva dans un sourire.

Pour ma part, je pense que Pansy et lui se mérite l'un l'autre, dit Hermione en riant.

Mordez vous la langue, s'écria Minerva, le seul trône sur lequel je veux qu'elle s'asseoit c'est lui que je dois nettoyer tous les matins, fit Minerva en marchant vers la maison, suivit de la jeune fille qui riait de plus belle.

Bellatrix, Ginny et Pansy étaient dans la chambre de la jeune brune, elles étaient entrain de choisir la robe pour le bal du Prince

Pourquoi pas celle-là, proposa la Baronne en sortant un belle robe bleue.

Elle est bleue.

Oui, mais le pince adore le bleu

Et cinquante fille porteront la même couleur, fit Pansy désespéré en tombant sur son lit…

Bien réfléchis, répondit la Baronne.

Ginny entra dans la pièce et dit :

En tout cas, celle-ci est trop petite, effectivement, la pauvre Ginny était « coincée » dans la robe, elle pouvait a peine respirer.

Et bien, vous porterez un corset plus serré, répondit la Baronne, assez lasse.

Je peux a peine respirer…, fit la jeune fille rousse dans une grimace

Quand on ne peut pas respirer, on ne peut pas manger, répondit sa mère.

Ginny était triste et déçue, encore une fois sa mère, l'avait traité de grosse, elle soupira, mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Mère, concentrez-vous, s'il vous plait, s'écria Pansy en se relevant du lit.

Ce serai plus simple, si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez, répondit Bellatrix dans un sourire à sa fille.

Un robe qui convient à une reine, répondit cette dernière en tombant sur le lit à nouveau.

La Baronne réfléchi un moment, son doigt posé sur son menton, puis dans une illumination, elle dit à ses filles de la suivre, en silence et sans rien dire à personne. Pansy jubila, elle adore les complots. Bellatrix et ses filles traversèrent la maison pour aller dans une autre pièce du manoir. Elle ouvrit un coffre et en sortit une belle robe, blanche.

Oh, elle est parfaite, déclara Pansy

Et ces chaussures, dit Ginny. Où les avez-vous trouver ?

C'est la dote d'Hermione, pour son mariage, fit Bellatrix en riant, plutôt ironiquement.

Cendrillon se mariait, avec qui le ramoneur du palais, répondit Pansy d'un air méchant.

Si cette robe est elle, elle voudra peut-être la porter pour le bal, commença Ginny, mais elle fut coupée par Pansy, qui voyait une belle robe pour elle.

Tu as déjà vu une routurière assisté à un bal donné par le roi, répliqua Pansy

Et puis qui remarquerais, son absence, personne…

Mais, l'invitation précisez-bien toutes les dames de la maison….

Enfin Ginny, de quel côté es-tu ?

A ce moment Hermione entra dans la pièce et demanda ce que faisait les trois femmes faisaient ici, elles sursautèrent et Bellatrix répondit qu'elle aéré la robe, pour l'amener au bal masqué, Hermione était plutôt surpris mais aussi heureuse de pouvoir les accompagner. Ginny était plutôt surpris du changement d'attitude des deux autres femmes.

Je pensa qu'on pourriez allées toutes les quatre en famille, enfin si vous finissez les tâches ménagères et que vous faites un effort de tenue d'ici là ;

Ginny posa un peu trop fort les chaussures dans le coffre et quitta la pièce, presque en courant, Hermione fut surprise de son attitude, et demanda ce qui n'allai pas.

Elle ne veut pas que tu nous accompagnes, répondit Pansy, d'un air désolé, vraiment forcé.

Hermione fut plutôt surpris, c'était Ginny qui avait toujours montré un peu de sympathie à la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder les deux femmes quittaient la chambre en silence.


	4. Une discussion animée

Chapitre 3 : Une discussion animée

Plus tard dans la journée, le prince Drago, se trouve prés d'une rivière en compagnie de Dumbledore. Ce dernier prépare une de ses inventions… De son côté, Drago se pose des questions…

Croyez-vous que pour chaque homme, il existe une compagne idéale ?

J'en suis intiment persuadé, répondit Albus.

Comment peut-on être certains de la trouver ? Si on en trouve une, est-ce qu'elle sera faites pour vous, ou on s'imaginer que c'est elle. Que se passe-t-il si la personne qu'on attend n'arrive jamais, ou si elle arrive et qu'on est trop distrait pour la remarquer…

On apprend à être vigilent…

Bon disons, que Dieu mets deux personnes sur Terre et qu'elle aient la chance de se rencontrer mais que l'une des deux est frappé par la foudre, il se passe quoi, ça s'arrête là, ou par chance, on en rencontre une autre, et on l'épouse mais est-ce cette femme qui est faite pour vous ou est-ce l'autre ? Dans ce cas, si vous les aviez rencontrer en même temps, étaient-elles faites pour vous, et le hasard vous a fait rencontrer la première en premier… Tous n'arrive-t-il que par hasard, ou l'avenir était irrévocable ?

Le prince était vraiment perdu, il se posait de nombreuses questions, sur son avenir. L'ultimatum de son père, est un peu difficile, qui choisir ? Albus Dumbledore regarda le prince, Drago et dit :

Vous ne pouvez pas tout laissez entre les mains du destin, mon enfant, il a beaucoup à faire, il apprécie qu'on l'aide…

Drago regarda Dumbledore, il tenait dans ses mains d'étranges sabots….

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le prince

Vous voulez voir si ça fonctionne…

Albus mit ses étranges chaussures à ses pieds et se dirigea vers le lac, et se mit à marcher sur l'eau…

De l'autre côté de l'étang, Hermione ramassait des truffes, avec un cochon, elle tomba à genoux dans la terre, et se mit à creuser la terre, voyant ses mains sales… Elle soupira tristement, elle aurait voulu autre chose pour sa vie. Elle se leva et avança vers le lac pour manger et s'étendre sur l'eau… Quand elle fit une étrange rencontre, un vieil qui marchait sur l'homme, et qui lui dit :

Il pourrait bien pleuvoir…

Elle prit peur et se mit à crier, et Albus tomba de ses sabots, dans l'eau… Après avoir repris leur esprits calmement, ils rejoignirent tous les deux, le bord du lac…

Seigneur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda Drago, ayant vu la scène de loin..

Je devrais laisser la marche sur l'eau au fils de Dieu, forte heureusement, je suis tombé sur un ange.

Hermione se releva et croisa le regard du prince et reconnurent tout de suite…

Comtesse !

Votre Altesse

Hermione glissa dans l'homme mais le prince Drago l'aida à se relever et ils allèrent s'installer dans le sable autour de l'eau. Le prince, autour la jeune femme avec sa cape pour la réchauffer..

Merci votre Altesse, fit Hermione

Une fois assit par terre, Albus fit sécher ses vêtements, et Drago et Hermione discutent…

Où est votre suite, demanda le prince

Je leur ai donner une jour de liberté, mentit Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité..

De liberté ? Il en ignore même le sens !

Hermione soupira, il avait vraiment les attitudes et les pensées d'un prince…

N'êtes vous jamais, fatigué d'être entourés de gens qui vous servent.

Si, mais ils sont nés serviteurs, ils sont là pour nous servir..

J'aimerais exclure les miens de ma vie, aussi facilement que vous excluez les vôtres…

La jeune fille ne voulaient pas parler de ses « serviteurs » mais plutôt de sa belle-mère et de sa belle sœur, Bellatrix et Pansy… Puis Hermione se leva et commença à marcher le long du lac, et le prince fit de même pour la suivre.

Vous êtes en colère après moi, fit Drago

Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sec

Reconnaissait-le

Oui, puisque vous tenez à le savoir

Pourquoi ?

Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de me provoquer, c'est une idée fixe chez vous

J'ai bien peur, mademoiselle que vous soyez une vivante contradiction, je trouve cela fascinant à observer.

Moi ! dit-elle surprise

Oui, vous, vous prêchez un idéaliste de société utopique, et vous jouissez des avantages d'une courtisane

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Hermione n'était pas vraiment une courtisane, mais cette dernière répondit :

Et vous possédez toute la terre qui existe, et vous ne tirer aucune fierté de ceux qui la travaillent, n'est-ce pas aussi une contradiction ?

Tout à l'heure, j'étais arrogant et maintenant, je n'ai pas de fierté, comme fais-je pour concilier les deux ?

Vous avez tout ce que l'on peut désirer et monde vous semble sans attrait, et dés que l'occasion se présente vous vous moquez de ceux qui cherchent un moyen de l'améliorer. Fit Hermione, avec conviction

Comment faites-vous cela ? demanda Drago

Quoi ?

Vivre chaque jour, en faisant preuve d'une telle passion, ça doit être épuisant.

Ca m'arrive que quand je suis auprès de vous. Pourquoi prenez-vous plaisir à m'irriter à ce point ?

Pourquoi, saisissiez-vous chaque occasion ? répliqua le prince, dans un sourire

Hermione se mit à rire, d'un petit rire mignon, quand une voix se mit entendre, elle criait :

Hermione

La jeune fille en question, reprit ses esprits, il était vraiment tant de rentrer…

Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, fit-elle en lui redonna sa cape et partit en courant…

Je joue à la paume, demain, avec le Marquis de Hangletton, vendriez-vous ? demanda le prince, assez fort pour qu'Hermione entende, mais cette dernière répondit :

Je dois partir….

Hermione avait disparu derrière les arbres et Drago, dans un soupir, demanda à Dumbledore :

Pourquoi fait-elle toujours ça ?

Le soir venu, la Baronne et ses filles, mangeaient pendant que Molly, Minerva et Hermione étaient debout dans les coins de la pièce, en attendant qu'elles demandent quelques chose, qu'elles puissent débarrasser… Sur la table, les petites bougies étaient presque fondues, et Bellatrix demanda :

Molly, où sont les chandeliers, je vois à peine ce que je mange.

Ils ont disparu, votre grâce, je les ai cherché de la cave au grenier, répondit la servante

Le tableau qui était au mur dans la galerie, a lui aussi disparu, il me semble qui est un voleur parmi nous, fit remarquer Pansy.

C'est donc ainsi qu'on me traite, après toutes ses années passaient ensemble, les biens les plus précieux de mon époux…. Bien, ils seront retenus de vos gages jusqu'à ce que les objets manquant soient restitués, est-ce bien clair ? demanda la Baronne

Oui, madame, répondirent les deux femmes, Molly et Minerva sous le regard désolé d'Hermione, qui savait très bien que les deux femmes n'y étaient pour rien, mais sans savoir qui était derrière tout ça…

Peut-être vais-je vous faire embarquer vers les Amériques comme tous les autres criminels, fit Bellatrix

Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle, le prince a parlé au roi, et lui a demandait de relâcher tous ces hommes, expliqua Ginny

Il fait ça ! s'écria Hermione surpris mais agréablement surprise..

Et maintenant, reprit la jeune sœur de Pansy, par décret royal, tout homme qui s'embarque doit être rémunérer, dit Ginny, en baissant de plus en plus la voix devant le regard de sa mère, et perdant son enthousiasme.

Rémunère ? Franchement on se demanda ou va le monde ? déclara la Baronne.

Et bien, ce que je demanda, c'est qui est cette comtesse dont tout le monde parle, il avait au moins dix courtisan qui parlait d'elle, et de tout ce que fait le prince pour lui plaire…fit Pansy

Hermione, Molly et Minerva se regardèrent en souriant, elles savaient très bien qui était cette mystérieuse courtisane… Pansy leva son verre, pour demander de l'eau. Hermione s'approcha et faillit échapper le verre, elle était un peu excitée de jouer un sale tour à la Baronne…

Nous découvrirons qui elle est, et nous l'enterrons, répondit Bellatrix…

Le lendemain, le Marquis de Hangletton, et le Prince s'affrontaient, dans un match de paume… Le Marquis envoya la balle, un peu trop sur le côté, et le prince essaya de la rattraper, mais tomba au milieu des spectateurs, malgré sa rapidité à se relever, il se retrouve couvert de mouchoirs, il les enleva d'être las, blasé…

Au début, du match, il avait cherché la comtesse, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé, et c'est un peu déçu, qu'il avait commencé le match. Il revint vers le marquis, prêt à recevoir la balle, mais son adversaire, lui fit signe de se retourner… Pansy, était là, tenant la balle dans sa main… Drago s'approcha et dit :

Vous semblez en grande forme, Pansy

Mes formes, sont là pour plaire à sa majesté, répondit cette dernière

Le prince prit la balle, et sourit d'un air gêné…


End file.
